


Adrift

by Staryday



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staryday/pseuds/Staryday
Summary: Due to a crazed fan with a love potion, Harry is forced into isolation in the middle of the ocean. He never expected Duo to fall from the sky and give him the most memorable sex of his life. To be fair, Duo wasn't expecting it either. PWP Just some sexy fun.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Heero Yuy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Harry startled awake at the ringing sound near his ear. He groaned but it was relentless and refused to stop until he picked up the muggle phone. It was a video call and Hermione’s face appeared on the screen, Ron hovering in the background.

“Hey guys,” Harry muttered, rubbing sleep from his face. “How are things on your end?”

“No luck,” Hermione reportedly dejectedly. “But we’ve sent owls out potion masters in Bulgaria and France, hoping for a breakthrough. How have you been doing?”

Harry glanced around at the metal walls that had become his prison. There was a single porthole in his room that looked out at the endless ocean. The boat was abandoned except for Harry, running on autopilot, and being tracked by the Ministry, incase anything went wrong.

“Not gonna lie,” he muttered. “I’ve been better.”

“Don’t give up hope, Harry,” Hermione said. “We’ll figure something out. Have you made any progress with the muggle chemicals?”

“Kind of. Hydrochloric acid works on this stuff.” Harry looked down at his skin. Even in the dim light he could see the light sheen of unknown substance on his skin.

“That’s great!” Ron jumped in. “Why aren’t you more excited?”

“Because hydrochloric acid is extremely dangerous,” Hermione said. “If Harry tries to wipe it on his skin, the acid will eat down to his bones.”

“Oh…”

“But it’s still progress!” Hermione declared. “I’ll make a note! Maybe there is a magical equivalent that can be made safer. Send me your notes!”

Harry did and said goodbye to his friends. He stretched and made his way to the next deck down to grab something to eat. The kitchen had been charmed to replenish itself, so Harry never ran out of food or water. It had been a month and he hadn’t made a dent in the food.

A month. Harry could hardly believe it. A month ago, a crazed “fan” had thrown a love potion on him while he was walking down the street of Diagon Alley. The girl knew she could never convince Harry to drink it so she hoped throwing five gallons over his head would be enough to make it work. It had, just not in the way anyone expected.

The “fan” was not a potions master by any stretch of the imagination. She had found a recipe for love potion and multiplied all the ingredients by five to make as much as she could at one time. Except, potions didn’t work like muggle recipes. If you wanted to double the batch, you didn’t just do everything twice; you used ratios. Of course, the girl was magical and so she didn’t even know what a ratio was. Harry swore that as soon as this problem was solved, he was going to petition to change that.

Because of this mistake, the potion ratios were severely altered. The daisy root, which caused the feelings of love and attraction, was included in too great a quantity. If Harry had drank the potion, as intended, it would have destroyed his mind. Instead, the potion coated and stuck to his skin. That was what created the sheen on his skin. As Harry found out quickly, this meant that whenever anyone touched him, they were under the effects of the love potion.

It had been a horrible week of Harry being locked up in St. Mungos while the healers tried to find an antidote. Anyone who came near Harry found themselves instantly charmed and tongued tied, as though a teenager with a first crush. If they touched him, they went wild with physical desire. After the third healer had tried to force themselves on him, Harry had decided he needed to leave.

So now Harry was on a boat in the middle of the ocean all alone with nothing but his thoughts and right hand for company. The potion had had a physical effect on himself as well and Harry was practically in a constant state of horniness. He would never admit to anyone how much he had masturbated in the last month. It was horrifying.

As he finished his lunch, Harry groaned. His pants were feeling tight but dear God was he sick of jerking off. Maybe if he went back to land and found someone to have just a quick fling with… Harry shook his head and stood abruptly. No. He had chosen to isolate himself in the ocean because he didn’t want to have sex with anyone who wasn’t in their right mind. Or why he wasn’t in his right mind either. And because of the potion on his skin, no one would ever be.

Instead, Harry walked upstairs to his makeshift gym. He had weight machines and pull up bars. With a grunt, Harry sat down and began his workout, putting all his sexual frustration into his muscles. Harry was now in the best shape of his life.

A bang caused Harry to stop his workout mid-press. He slowly lowered the weights and sat up, listening. After a minute, there was nothing but silence. Frowning, Harry shrugged and lay flat again, continuing his workout.

*!*!*

Duo looked down at the boat, adrift in the ocean. It had appeared on Preventer radar late last night and Lady Une had asked him to check it out, as he was most familiar with older vessels. He touched the video screen in front of him and Heero’s face in the cockpit appeared.

“Okay, I’m ready to drop,” he announced. “If the thing is still working, I’ll sail it back to land, if not, I’ll signal you to come get me.”

“Roger,” Heero answered. “Prepare to drop.”

The back of the plane slowly opened and Duo slid protective goggles over his eyes. With a joyful shout he launched himself out the back and reveled in the feeling of freefalling. He did a flip, just to show off, before pulling his parachute cord. Heero had been flying low so it wasn’t long before Duo landed on the deck with a heavy bang, thanks to his steeled toed boots. He let out a whoop and took a deep breath.

A radio crackled in his ear before Heero’s voice spoke. “Status?”

“I’m good,” Duo assured. He looked around at the worn fishing equipment and rusting deck. “Ship’s definitely derelict. Looks like a fishing boat. Crew probably got swept overboard and the boat’s been drifting ever since.”

He felt bad for whoever had been the crew. To be out on the job one minute and gone the next was cruel fate.

“Roger. I’m heading back to refuel. Contact me when you get it working again.”

“Roger that. See ya soon!”

Duo unhooked from his parachute and began wondering around the ship. He found the door leading to the below decks. He would check the engines to see what state they were in before heading up to the captain’s station. The lower decks were in good shape and Duo was surprised to find the electricity still worked. That probably meant the engines would be fine too.

As he went down to the next deck, Duo paused in surprise. A fully stocked gally was to his left. The food didn’t look rotted or covered in dust. It made Duo question how long ago the crew had been lost. Something clanged and Duo whipped his head around. His hand hovered over his gun as he moved deeper into the ship. The clanging was steady and accompanied by gentle grunting.

On the next floor down, at the end of the hall, was room with a light on. Duo quietly snuck up to it and knelt before peering inside. It was a weight room and inside, lifting weights, was the most beautiful person Duo had ever seen. He was young, probably a couple years younger than Duo’s twenty-five years. His hair was midnight black, like the night sky back when Duo flew his Gundam. His legs were long and strong. His chest glistened with a light sheen of sweat as his muscles contracted with his workout. He was biting his lip and taking deep breaths as he continued his reps.

Duo instantly felt his pants tighten. The young man was fucking gorgeous. His chest was bare and his nipples hard in the cool ocean air. His stomach was tight and flexed with his movements. Duo’s eyes joyfully went lower and he could see the bulge in his workout shorts. Goddamn, this kid was sex on a platter. Duo shifted, suddenly extremely uncomfortable in his pants.

He narrowed his eyes. Duo and Heero had a standing rule in their relationship for this sort of thing. Both men were very open about letting their partner have sex with someone else on the condition that permission was asked beforehand, and it was only physical, no emotional attachments. Duo had discovered that Heero had a kink where he loved watching Duo fuck or get fucked by someone else. He loved that Duo could give someone else pleasure, but it was with his permission only. Heero loved showing Duo’s skills off and knowing it would always be him that Duo came back to.

Duo stepped back to reach for his radio. He needed to talk to Heero quick. He would understand if Duo had some fun on an easy mission, right? Probably not. But Duo still needed to ask. He was just about to turn the radio on when a crash and shout drew his attention. Without thinking, Duo dashed into the weight room.

*!*!*

Harry was starting to breathe hard and his muscles burned. He knew he was pushing his body too hard but damn it, he was still frustrated. Usually a hard workout took care of the problem. With a frustrated grunt, Harry’s arms gave out and he twisted to the side as the weights fell. He yelled in surprise as he slipped from the bench to the floor.

The door to the room banged open and Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air. He was so shocked by the sudden appearance of another person that all Harry could do was stare dumbly. The man was barely an inch taller than him. His body was nothing but coiled muscle with flawless skin. His hair was in a long braid that ran down to his butt. His very shapely, perky ass. It was perfectly round and firm and begging to be grabbed. Harry looked into the man’s violet eyes and was instantly entranced. Not even in the wizarding world had he seen such deep, magical eyes. They were like the rarest jewels to ever be found in the Earth.

“Are you alright?”

Before Harry could pull his muddled mind together, the stranger had crossed the room and knelt before him. He placed a powerful hand on Harry’s shoulder and squeezed. Instantly, the two men froze. Harry’s breathing quickened as he looked at the hand touching him in horror. His skin was flushed and pleasure sparked from each spot the man’s hand touched.

The stranger looked down at his hand in confusion. He gently rubbed Harry’s skin, making goosebumps appear. Harry shivered, barely holding back a happy sigh. It had been a month of isolation. Of just him and his hand. The touch was barely anything, but it sent sparks of lust and pleasure coursing through Harry’s body. He wanted more. He _craved_ more.

Apparently, the stranger had the same thought. He grabbed Harry by the back of the head and jerked him closer. Their bodies flushed together, and Harry couldn’t help it; he groaned at the contact. The man pressed his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and nuzzled, his tongue flicking out to lick the skin gently. Harry shivered and grabbed him tightly. This was too much. Between the isolation and crazy love potion, Harry’s body was too sensitive. He craved human touch.

Screw the consequences; he wanted sex and he wanted it now.

*!*!*

Duo had never felt such an instant attraction to anyone before. Even with Heero, it had taken the two of them time to warm up to each other. This kid though was responding to Duo’s touch like a starved man. Any maybe he was. Duo had no idea how long he had been lost at sea alone. Which begged the reason, why the hell was Duo jumping his bones instead of rescuing him?

The boy groaned and pulled them closer and Duo tossed his thoughts out the window. He could rescue him later… after he fucked him senseless. Duo licked his neck, tasting sweat and something sweet, like candy. He nibbled on the skin and the boy shivered, tilting his head back to give Duo more room. Happily, Duo latched on, sucking hard and enjoying the way the boy shivered under his hands. He bit down, leaving a nice mark.

The weights that had fallen prevented Duo from getting closer, so he grabbed the boy and pulled him up. The kid stumbled in surprise, but Duo caught him easily. He wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him close before kissing him deeply. The kid groaned and practically turned to jelly in Duo’s arm. He tasted sweet, like the most decadent chocolate Duo had ever had. Duo couldn’t get enough. He pulled the man as close as possible and devoured his mouth as though this kid was going to be his last meal.

Duo was pleasantly surprised to discover that this kid was no slouch when it came to kissing. He gave back as good as he got. They battled for dominance and Duo amused himself by letting the younger man take control for a minute. Fingers threaded through his braided hair and the man smirked against this mouth. Duo nearly laughed. There was no way in hell this kid was dominating Duo. That right belonged solely to Heero. Still, it was fun to let the other’s hands wander. He played with his nipples under his shirt and Duo groaned in pleasure. His hands continued to work downwards, and the greedy man reached for Duo’s belt.

“I’m Harry….”

Well, that was a thoroughly disappointing name, Duo thought. Someone so beautiful shouldn’t have such an ordinary name. Oh well, at least he could stop thinking of him as young man.

“Name’s Duo.”

With a wicked grin, Duo hooked his leg behind Harry’s knee and stepped forward.

*!*!*

Harry had never been kissed like this before. The way Duo captured his mouth was fierce and possessive. His lips were rough, nothing like the soft lips of the woman Harry had kissed previously. In fact, this was the first time Harry had ever kissed a man and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Harry had enough of being docile and pushed back. He took control of their abrupt make-out session and sighed happily. Duo was a strange mix of sweet and spicy. His chest was rock hard and firm under Harry’s searching fingers. Harry was in good shape, but he had nothing on this man. He was just about take things farther when Duo hooked a leg behind him and pushed him down to the floor. Harry braced for impact, but it never came. Duo easily caught him and lowered him gently to the cold steel.

Surprised, Harry looked up into his eyes. Duo’s violet eyes were dark with lust. He was staring at Harry hungrily, as though he were about to eat him alive. The intensity made him shiver. His dick was rock hard and straining against the lose fabric of his workout pants. He thrust upward and both groaned at the friction. It felt so good, Harry did it again. And again. And once more before Duo’s hands pinned his hips to the floor with an iron grip. Harry whined and then instantly turned red at the sound that came from his own throat. When the hell did he learn to make that kind of noise? Usually, Harry was quiet during sex, a fact that his previous girlfriends often complained about.

“Relax kid,” Duo purred. “I’ve got something more fun planned.”

Harry groaned again. His whole body was on fire, craving Duo’s touch. When Duo sat up, he nearly cried out at the loss. But the other man simply removed his shirt before leaning over and attaching his mouth to Harry’s nipple. It felt so good, Harry nearly came in his pants right there. He bucked up, grabbing Duo’s hair and pulling it hard. Duo bit down in response and Harry was shocked at how good the little bit of pain felt with the pleasure. He had never been bitten during sex before and didn’t realize how much he liked it.

Duo’s hands slipped into Harry’s pants without warning and grasped him. Harry cried out and arched his back, desperate for more of his rough touch. Duo worked him expertly, using his body to keep Harry from thrashing too hard. Harry grabbed at his shoulders and scratched, to which Duo groaned loudly. Apparently, Harry wasn’t the only one who enjoyed a little pain with his pleasure.

Duo’s hand moved faster, and Harry bit his lip. He was panting hard and pressed himself as close to Duo as he could get.

“Please…” he begged.

“Please what?” Duo whispered huskily.

The powerful voice went straight to Harry’s dick and he whimpered. He had no idea what he was asking for. He wanted to come so badly but the thought of this ending so quickly pulled at his heart. He never wanted this moment to end.

Duo twisted around and easily pulled Harry’s shorts off. With a wicked grin he leaned over and took Harry all the way down to the base in one go. The young man couldn’t take it. He screamed as he came, pouring ever drop into Duo’s mouth who drank it greedily. Harry’s head was spinning from his intense orgasm and he lay on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Duo crawled back up his chest, placing kisses as he went.

He leaned into Harry’s ear. “I hope that’s not all you got,” he growled. “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

And just like that, Harry already felt himself getting hard again. The possessive tone in his voice was an instant aphrodisiac.

*!*!*

Duo was so hard he was sure if he didn’t get some release soon his dick was going to explode. Heero would never forgive him. No matter where his cock ended up, whether pussy or ass, Heero made it very clear that it belonged to him and should always be given back to its owner.

Duo kissed Harry hard, not letting him catch his breath. He could breathe later; right now they had business to take care of. Unfortunately, Duo didn’t have any lube or condoms with him. He hadn’t exactly been expecting to have wild sex with a sexy as hell stranger while on a mission.

Duo pulled Harry up and shoved him over the workout bench so his ass was in stuck in the air. It was round and pale and Duo couldn’t help but smack it. Harry cried out and grabbed the bench tightly, but Duo saw the way his dick jumped. He liked it. Duo smacked him again, leaving a nice red mark. He moved to the other cheek, hitting it twice rapidly. Harry cried out and then whimpered, already hard again. Being young sure had its perks.

As much as Duo wanted to keep abusing the perfect specimen in front of him, his cock was ready to go. Duo knelt down and nuzzled Harry’s ass, kissing the spots he had just hit. Harry looked back at him, his eyes glazed with pleasure and lust.

“What…?”

Before he could finish, Duo spread his ass and dove his tongue into the sweet hole. Harry cursed colorfully and jerked, scrambling to hold into the bench. Oh, sweet Jesus, virgin ass. Could this random encounter get any better? Duo promised himself that if this ever happened again, he would take his time eating Harry out, but right now, he was a mission. A fucking mission.

He stood up, smirking at the sound of complaint Harry made. This kid’s voice was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Heero was never one to make wanton noises like that. He was all about control and though Duo loved making Heero let loose, his lover never made sounds like this. Duo knelt slightly so his dick was in Harry’s dazed face. The boy blinked and suddenly looked unsure, as though he didn’t know what to do next. Normally, Duo would play the charming gentlemen and help him along but right now he was so hard all he cared about was getting off. He grabbed Harry’s hair and shoved his dick in.

Harry gagged on the large size but quickly relaxed. He held his mouth open as wide as he could while Duo fucked him. God, his mouth felt so good. Duo was tempted to come right in his mouth but the sight of Harry’s red ass in the air held him back. No, he wanted to come there. He wanted to take this kid’s backdoor virginity.

Duo pumped in and out a few more times before forcing himself to still. “Get it nice and wet,” he ordered.

Harry grabbed his hips and swiped his tongue over Duo’s dick. Duo groaned in appreciation and let him play for a minute. He wasn’t the most skilled at giving head but Duo had a strong hunch Harry had never been with a man before, so he was willing to over look his inexperience. He pulled out before he could come and reached down to smack the sweet ass again.

Harry was a quivering mess and Duo loved it. He knelt and wet his finger with saliva before gently inserting it into Harry’s tight hole. Harry tensed at the intrusion and Duo rubbed his back.

“Relax,” he whispered. “It will feel good in a second…”

Just as he said that Harry bucked and cried out unexpectedly. Duo grinned and he pressed that delightfully sweet spot again. Harry jerked and pressed back but Duo shoved him down.

“No one said you could that, you little slut.”

Harry groaned at the dirty words and obediently stilled. Duo reached around and stuck his fingers into Harry’s mouth. Instantly the younger man sucked them into his mouth as though his life depended on it. Duo rewarded him with another flick to his g-spot.

Duo should probably stretch him more, but he was at his limit. He stood behind Harry and lifted his ass into the air. He pressed into him slowly and Harry squirmed, tensing up.

“Relax,” he ordered. “Just let me do all the work.”

With one long, slow thrust, Duo was sheathed inside the tightest ass known to man. He took a deep breath to calm his raging hard on and give Harry a moment to adjust. Harry wiggled his hips and Duo’s hand snapped out, slapping him on the ass.

“I didn’t say you could do that,” he growled. Harry whimpered.

Duo smacked him once more, pleased at the red hand print he left. He rubbed Harry’s ass soothingly before grabbing his hips. Slowly, Duo pulled almost entirely out before driving back in. Harry’s screams of pleasure filled the air. Duo repeated the movement twice more before he finally found the perfect angle and hit that special bundle of muscles men were with blessed with.

Harry’s body twisted and writhed, and his voice caught. Duo set a rapid pace because honestly, he didn’t think he could slow down even if he wanted to. He thrust hard and realized in the back of his mind that it was probably too much for the poor kid. He was stronger than average and usually only let loose like this when he was with Heero. He knew Heero could handle his strength without a problem.

“Duo!” Harry cried out. “Duo please!”

His lust coated voice begging for release was Duo’s undoing. He barely remembered to grab Harry’s dick and squeeze before ramming into him with reckless abandon. With a roar, Duo came harder than he had ever come before. Below him, Harry spasmed and yelled as his second orgasm overwhelmed him. Duo didn’t stop until every last bit of seed had been spilt. He snapped his hips once more before pulling out and collapsing next Harry on the bench, breathing hard.

*!*!*

Harry woke up abruptly and blinked his eyes. The world was blurry but he could tell he was back in his bedroom. He had just had the single most vivid, sexiest, intense, sex dream of his life. Harry sat up to reach for his classes but hissed in pain. Sweet Merlin his ass hurt! Harry looked down at himself with squinted eyes and saw he was covered in kiss marks and scratches.

It wasn’t a dream.

Carefully this time, Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He looked at every bite and scratch mark dotting his pale skin in shock. He had never had rough sex before. His previous encounters with woman had all been gentle and fun, nothing like this. Rough and possessive.

Harry frowned and held his hand closer. The sheen of the potion was gone. He gently scratched at his skin but the silky layer of residue he had gotten used to was absent. All he felt was his own smooth skin. Apparently, the cure for his love potion dilemma had been to have amazing sex all along. It made sense, in a twisted sort of way.

A small laugh escaped his lip as Harry put his hands down. “Did I have sex or get beat up?” he joked to himself.

“A little of both.”

The voice startled Harry so bad he jumped from the bed. But his body, especially his ass, still hurt and he ended up tripping and falling ungracefully back onto the covers. Duo laughed and Harry turned bright red.

“You’re still here,” Harry muttered, embarrassed and surprised.

“Never really been one to fuck and leave,” Duo shrugged. He plopped down next to Harry on the bed with a grin. Harry tried to look at him, but the moment their eyes met he remembered how lustfully Duo had stared at him and he turned away.

“So I readjusted your autopilot to keep you in British waters,” Duo said conversationally. “You’re British, right? That’s where the ship is registered.”

“Uh yeah…” Harry answered, suddenly just realizing the situation. He was supposed to be in isolation in the middle of the ocean. Where the hell had Duo come from?

“I checked everything over. Your engines are fine, food is stocked, and you’re not carrying anything illegal. Just floating around the ocean for fun?”

Harry shrugged uneasily. “Doing the whole, isolated Buddhist monk thing… just on water instead of land.”

“Uh-huh.” Duo clearly didn’t buy his words. “Well, whatever you’re doing, it’s not illegal as far as I can tell. So you’re free to go.”

“Free to go? Were you here to arrest me?”

“I was here to find out why a British ship was adrift in American waters.” He smirked at Harry. “Autopilot is for when you need to take a nap. It can’t be trusted alone twenty-four seven.”

“Right.” Harry nodded. “I’ll do better.”

Duo shook his head as his watched beeped. “My ride is here.”

Harry felt the urge to grab Duo’s hand as he stood. The braided man turned to him with a grin and flicked a small card out of his sleeve. Harry caught it.

“This was a good time, kid. Give me a call sometime. I’ll introduce you to my boyfriend and all three of us can have some real fun.”

Harry turned red at the implications, but he couldn’t deny the offer was extremely tempting. Just as Duo was about to leave, Harry called out.

“Wait, so you don’t regret it?”

Duo paused and looked at him. “What? Having a surprise, incredibly sexy one-night stand?” he winked. “Not a bit. See ya round, kid.”

And just like that he was gone as quickly as he’d come. Harry looked at the number in his hand and smiled.


	2. Happy Birthday, Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Heero meets Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it amusing that I called this chapter Happy Birthday, Duo when Duo doesn't appear until the very end.
> 
> This was out of my comfort zone to write so please forgive me if it's a little choppy or awkward in places. Please enjoy the smut.

Harry looked around curiously as he and his friends wandered the muggle job convention. It was a new requirement of their college studies to learn about the muggle world. The Ministry of Magic had made a big push to expose the wizarding world to more muggle customs. After all, both worlds had fought terrible wars that hurt that other. A little more communication and understanding seemed like a good idea.

“Oh, look!” Hermione tapped his arm and gestured to a large booth that was crowded with younger people. “That’s the Preventer booth. I want to check it out.”

“What’s a Preventer?” Ron asked.

“They’re like the muggle versions of aurors,” Harry answered, standing on his toes to try and see the table.

“Are you looking for someone?” Hermione asked.

Harry felt his face heat up and he quickly turned and pretended to cough. He was looking for someone. A braided man with violet eyes and the dick of a God. Three months ago, Harry had been forced into isolation due to a potion mix hap. Due to a chance encounter during that isolation, he had ended up sleeping with a Preventer agent named Duo. He knew the odds that Duo would be running a random table at a random convention were next to zero but that didn’t stop Harry from looking. Even now, three months later, the memory of his night with Duo made his dick hard. It had been rough, possessive, and like nothing Harry had ever experienced before.

“Here, I grabbed some pamphlets,” Ron offered. “Let’s come back later when it’s less crowded.”

*!*!*

Heero’s death glare was at its best today. One glance from his cold blue eyes and anyone who dared approached him left in a rush. He couldn’t believe he was here right now. At a random convention running a recruitment table for the Preventers. He understood Une was angry at him for his stunt on his last mission, but this was ridiculous.

Annoyed, Heero left the table without a word. Lady Une could yell all she wanted; Heero was too valuable to fire and they both knew it. Sending him here was just the foolish woman’s way of trying to flex her imaginary power over him. Heero had tolerated it long enough. He was going to go back to his hotel room and grab his things.

Just as Heero pushed his room door open, laughing voices caught his attention. A couple was walking towards him. The young man was laughing while the bushy haired girl scowled. Heero’s eyes narrowed. It couldn’t be. He stepped into the doorway so he couldn’t be seen but left the door open so he could listen.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Hermione!” the man was saying. His voice was light with laughter. “You’ve known me since I was eleven.”

“I thought I did,” Hermione huffed. “But now I’m not so sure.”

“I’m bi, Hermione. Not an alien.”

“But why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I just figured it out?”

He laughed again and Heero peered at the two who stopped three doors down from his. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through the pictures quickly, stopping on a particularly provocative one. The image showed a young man with black hair bent over a workout bench, his ass in the air and red. Heero swiped and the next picture was the same man in the same position but from the front. He stared hard at the face in the picture and looked up at the man in the hallway.

It was the same person. Without a doubt.

Heero knew his name was Harry and that was it. Duo had sheepishly confessed that he had slept with the boy without asking permission first. Heero had punished him thoroughly for breaking their rules but not even that made Duo regret it. Heero knew Duo still thought of Harry. He had caught his lover stroking himself while looking at the few imagines he had snuck of Harry after they had been together.

Heero had been planning to find the young man who captured Duo’s attention but had been overwhelmed with work and not had the time to look properly. He could barely believe that the same Harry that he was looking for was standing twenty feet away, staying in the same hotel. Heero’s eyes narrowed.

He was fit. He was also short, maybe even shorter than Duo. His eyes were emerald green but hidden behind ugly glasses. His smile as he teased his friend was genuine and made Heero’s heart flutter. He scowled. Heero’s heart did not flutter.

The girl finally threw her hands into the air and gave up on whatever they were arguing about. She tried to look angry, but her lips kept twitching into a smile.

“I’m going to go find, Ron,” she declared. “We’ll meet you later?”

“Yeah, at the restaurant for dinner.”

“By Harry!”

“By!”

Hermione left towards the elevators and Harry turned back to his door. He fumbled with his key and cursed when it didn’t work the first time. Heero made a split-second decision. He hadn’t been happy by Duo’s betrayal of their rules and had been wondering what was special about this Harry. It was time to find out.

*!*!*

Harry sighed as he turned to head down to the lobby and get a new key for his room. His wand and the electronic device did not get along and the card kept getting wiped. This was already the third time it had happened. He turned and then jumped back in surprise as a person was standing right behind him.

The man was probably three inches taller than Harry. He had dark hair just like Harry but his was combed nicely. He wore a dress shirt and pants that hugged his lean frame. His eyes were the darkest blue Harry had ever seen. Harry felt like he was looking into the depths of the ocean and if he stared too long, he was positive he would drown.

Shaking himself, Harry offered a small smile and nod. “Excuse me.”

The man didn’t move out of the way. Instead, he stepped closer, making it impossible for Harry to walk away without bumping into him. His intense gaze had Harry’s hair standing on edge.

“Excuse me,” he repeated, firmer.

“Harry.”

Harry couldn’t stop the shiver that traveled down his spine at the single word. The man’s voice was deeper than he’d expected. It was full power and perfectly controlled. He didn’t say anything else and Harry tried to step back but his back met with the door. Refusing to be intimidated, Harry straightened and looked him in the eye.

“Yes? Did you need something? An autograph?”

The man narrowed his eyes and Harry got the feeling he wasn’t a fan of the boy-who-lived. But that begged the question; who was he and what did he want?

“I am Heero Yuy.”

Harry didn’t know his name. Heero slowly moved his eyes down Harry’s body, as if studying him intently. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling suddenly hot.

“Was there something I could do for you, Mr. Yuy?”

“I am Duo Maxwell’s boyfriend.”

Harry blinked and sucked in a breath. Holy shit. He remembered Duo mentioning he had a boyfriend and that the three of them should “get together for some real fun.” Never in a thousand years did Harry expect to actually meet the mystery boyfriend though.

“Wait,” Harry tried hard not to stutter. He was suddenly out of his comfort zone. “How do you know me?”

Heero pulled out his phone and turned the screen towards him. Harry leaned forward and was floored to see an extremely x rated picture of him. He lunged for the phone.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

Heero easily held the phone out of reach. “Duo took a souvenir. He enjoys staring at it while he masturbates.”

Harry face was on fire. What the hell was going on? How can someone talk like that to a stranger? Oh, I have a dirty pic of you on my phone because my boyfriend likes to jerk off to it. Was the guy for real?

“Just give me the phone so I can delete it,” Harry demanded. He reached up for it quickly, hoping to catch Heero off guard, but with no luck. Harry’s fingers brushed Heero’s wrist but the phone remained out of reach.

Suddenly, Heero’s arm wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist. He pulled the shorter man flush against him and Harry was mortified when he squeaked –fucking squeaked!— at the sudden move. Heero leaned forward and Harry’s back bumped into the door to his room.

“I do not appreciate you sleeping with my boyfriend without permission.”

Heero’s voice was eerily calm but Harry could see the emotion swimming in his eyes. He was angry but there was something else there. Something Harry wasn’t sure he could place.

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry said. He really was. He never wanted to be a third wheel or homewrecker. He didn’t even know Duo had a boyfriend until after the encounter.

“Do you regret it?”

Heero’s eyes bore into Harry’s. They were cold and deadly serious. It took Harry a moment to understand the question as he felt like he was drowning in the intense gaze.

“I…”

The arm around his waist tightened and Harry stiffened in the hold.

“Do not lie,” Heero growled.

“No,” Harry admitted. “I don’t.”

“Would you do it again?”

Harry swallowed. “In a heartbeat.”

Harry couldn’t believe he had just admitted that allowed. He had thought of Duo often and spent many nights staring at the phone number he’d been given. But every time he reached for the phone, he chickened out. In the back of Harry’s mind, he was afraid that if they met again it wouldn’t live up to the memory. He was worried it wasn’t their natural chemistry that made the sex so amazing, but the effects of the love potion. Harry didn’t want to meet Duo again and have to face that possibility. So, he never called.

Heero smirked and slowly moved away. His fingers brushed Harry’s skin and the younger man shivered. Heero turned and started down the hall. He paused to look over his shoulder.

“Follow me.”

“Where?”

“If you want to see Duo again, you will have to prove your worth, to me.” His smirk deepened as he began walking again.

Harry bit his lip. Heero was in complete control. He exuded power and confidence. Harry wasn’t so naïve that he didn’t understand what would happen if he walked into the other man’s hotel room. Imagines of his night with Duo flashed through his mind. It had been beyond amazing and Harry hadn’t been able to find that high with anyone ever since. Maybe, just maybe, he could find it now. Slowly, Harry walked towards Heero, who was waiting with the door opened.

“Are you expected anywhere?”

“I was going to have dinner with my friends.”

Heero nodded. “Plenty of time.” He gestured into the room and Harry took a deep breath as he stepped inside.

There was no going back now.

*!*!*

Heero was pleased when Harry chose to follow him. He wouldn’t have taken no for an answer but this way he didn’t have to seduce the younger man in the hallway where anyone could stumble on them at any time. He closed the door and very deliberately clicked the lock into place, amused when Harry jumped. He scowled and crossed his arms, staring at Heero defiantly. Heero kept his face blank but inside he smirked.

He loved when they were defiant.

Heero moved forward slowly, taking in the defensive posture of the man before him. He was beautiful. Physically Harry was the perfect specimen. Flawless skin, vibrant eyes, and in good shape. Heero allowed his eyes to roam freely and noticed that the younger man shifted under his gaze. He was defiant but shy. Harry wasn’t used to someone undressing him with his eyes.

“Do you drink?” Heero asked, moving past him into the room.

“No.”

“Good.”

Heero hated alcohol. It made already obnoxious people intolerable. Harry took to looking around the room but there was nothing for him to see other than the drab walls of the hotel. Even Heero’s belongings were packed away neatly and tucked under the bed. He let the silence stretch between them, enjoying the way Harry squirmed.

“So… what do you do for a living?”

Heero glanced at him as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Small talk. Heero hated small talk. He didn’t answer and watched as Harry shifted nervously again.

“Okay look, if you’re mad about Duo…”

Heero pierced him with a look meant to silence. Instantly, Harry’s mouth shut. Good. Harry had a backbone but also good survival instincts. Heero deliberately walked toward Harry, keeping his eyes on his face the whole time. The younger man was uncomfortable, it was clear by the way he wrung his hands and slightly hunched his shoulders. But as Heero was only a step away, Harry took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He met Heero’s gaze without flinching.

“I’m not going to let you intimidate me,” he declared. “If there’s something you want to say, say it.”

Heero was satisfied. He would never have accepted Duo sleeping with someone weak. Harry proved himself to be as strong as he was beautiful. How the rest of the afternoon went would make up Heero’s mind about whether he forgave Duo for his indiscretion months ago. Out loud, Heero had forgiven him but inside, a little piece was still seething. Hopefully, this would be the day that piece vanished.

Heero opened his mouth, never releasing eye contact. “Get on your knees,” he ordered.

*!*!*

Harry nearly balked at the abrupt command. This guy was a piece of work. Harry felt guilty for sleeping with his boyfriend and that’s why he went along with this. However, Heero wasn’t interested in talking. He just stared and now barked orders. Did he really expect Harry to follow his commands like a trained dog?

“I am not—”

Harry’s protest was never finished. Heero moved so quickly, Harry thought he must have apparated. Strong fingers wound into the back of his hair and pulled, forcing his head back with a surprise cry.

“You are new to this,” Heero hissed into his ear. He pressed their bodies together and Harry shivered. “So I will forgive your disobedience, once and only once.” He nuzzled the inside of Harry’s neck, placing a soft kiss on the skin. Harry shivered again. His hand came up and grasped Heero’s arm as he was suddenly feeling shaky on his legs. The power and control Heero exuded was intoxicating.

“Now. Get on your knees.”

For some reason, Harry obeyed. He carefully knelt, dragging his fingers gently over Heero’s torso as he did. Heero was right; this situation was brand new to him. Harry had never been ordered to kneel before. He looked up at Heero, not sure what to do next. His natural instinct was to rebel but a part of him knew that if he didn’t, if he played the game, it would be well worth it.

Despite that, Harry couldn’t manage to keep his mouth shut. Obedience had never been his strong point. “Now what, _sir_?” he asked, trying to put as much sass into his tone as he could.

Heero’s eyes darkened and he yanked Harry’s head back again. Harry hissed and grabbed at the punishing grip on his head. He should hate it. It did hurt. But all the act of dominance did was make him shiver. Harry had never been manhandled before, but he was starting to learn that he liked it. Merlin, what was wrong with him?

“I said I would forgive your sass once,” Heero growled. Harry tensed with anticipation. Heero’s voice was deep, like an animal. He was in perfect control, but underneath Harry could sense something wild; something dangerous fighting to get out.

Heero skillfully unbuckled his belt with one hand, never releasing his hold on Harry’s hair. He removed the belt and knelt. Before Harry could register what was about to happen, Heero grabbed both his wrists and clinched the belt around them tightly.

“Hey!” Panicking a little, Harry pulled at the makeshift restraint. Having his hair pulled was one thing; being restrained like this would put Harry at Heero’s mercy.

With one powerful movement, Heero grabbed Harry’s torso and lifted him, throwing him unceremoniously onto the bed. Harry squawked in surprise. He could see Heero’s muscles, so he knew the other man was strong, but that was more than he expected. Harry wasn’t exactly a light weight. He scrambled into a sitting position, still tugging on the belt. Harry met Heero’s gaze as the other man carefully climbed onto the bed.

*!*!*

Heero knelt on the bed, making sure his movements were slow and deliberate. He knew that in Harry’s eyes, he probably looked like some powerful beast, ready to pounce at any moment. And he was. Heero never took his gaze from Harry’s face and he crawled towards him. The younger man was tense. He was afraid but underneath that, Heero could see the anticipation. The want. It was their first time, and they were virtual strangers so Heero could understand the fear. Soon, he would make Harry feel so good all he would be able to feel was pleasure.

Heero gently settled himself over Harry’s body, smirking at the defiant face Harry was giving him. He surprised the younger man by grinding his hips down. Harry hissed at the friction and shifted, suddenly unable to keep eye contact as his pants grew tight. Heero found Harry’s shyness refreshing. Duo was never one to look away, something Heero loved about him. But Harry was more reserved. He wasn’t a coward, just unsure of the situation.

Heero ground into him again and Harry struggled not to moan. He sat up and grabbed Harry’s hips, pulling down into a lying position. Harry gasped in surprised and stared up at him. Carefully, Heero freed his hard cock from his pants. Harry’s eyes snapped to it and he licked his lips. Heero smirked.

“Have you ever given another man head?” Heero asked.

Harry shook his head. He leaned forward and started to open his mouth but paused. For a moment, a war of uncertainty and defiance crossed his face before he looked up at Heero again.

“Can I?”

Heero felt a rush of lust at the softly spoken question. He was learning very quickly. Heero nodded once and Harry scooted closer. He opened his mouth and gave Heero’s dick a tentative lick. He wasn’t repulsed by the taste, Harry opened his mouth and took him in. Heero let out a long breath through his nose, forcing himself to hold still.

Harry gently sucked and licked, exploring the new experience with both hesitation and excitement. His gentle touches were pure torture to Heero, who was used to much rougher hands. He forced himself to keep still and allow the inexperienced youth go at his own pace. As Harry gained confidence, Heero ran his fingers through the messy black hair. Harry made a happy sound at the gentle touch.

Finally, the gentleness grew boring and Heero wanted more. He could tell Harry was more relaxed now and decided it was time to take control again. He pushed his shoulders, so Harry was completely flat and positioned himself over his face. Harry opened his mouth obediently and Heero moved his hips, slowly fucking his mouth. Once he was sure he wouldn’t choke the younger man, Heero increased the pace. He rocked his hips expertly and Harry moaned around Heero’s dick.

Heero reached behind him and grabbed Harry threw his pants. The teen bucked and nearly choked as Heero kept fucking his mouth. He made a mewling sound that was muffled by the cock in his mouth. Pleased with the reaction, Heero slipped his hand into Harry’s pants and continued to play with him. Harry moaned and the vibrations felt wonderful around his dick.

Deciding to pick up the pace, Heero leaned forward and snapped his hips harder. Harry had his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t do much else. His hands were still tied and with Heero on top, fucking his mouth and reaching back to play with his dick, he couldn’t move. Dominating another person had always been Heero’s favorite way to get off. He loved being in control. Deciding to treat himself, Heero increased his pace again and let an orgasm shoot through his body.

Harry tried to cough as his mouth was suddenly filled with cum. He didn’t have a choice and swallowed as quickly as he could, but some still dripped onto his creamy skin. Heero took a deep breath and stood. That had been relaxing. With a little practice, Harry would be a master cock sucker in no time. Heero turned to walk to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Hey, are you…?”

Heero looked his shoulder at Harry’s hesitant voice. The younger man was sitting up, his hands still bound by Heero’s belt. His shirt and hair were disheveled, and his pants pulled partway down. He was standing at full attention and Heero smirked at the desperate look Harry was trying to hide from his face.

Deciding to tease Harry a little, Heero turned his back to him and drank his water nonchalantly.

*!*!*

Harry was staring at Heero with look halfway between murderous and disbelief. Was he really just going to use him like that? Tie him up, fuck his mouth, and then walk away? Sure, Harry had slept with his boyfriend without asking but that was no reason to get him rock hard and leave him hanging.

Well, no, actually it was a pretty good reason.

Harry sighed in frustration and tried to run his hands through his hair. He couldn’t.

“Could you at least untie me?” Harry snapped. Being so horny his dick hurt made him cranky.

Heero finished his water and entered the bathroom without so much as a glance back. Harry cursed. This guy was the biggest asshole he’d ever met. Growling to himself, Harry held his hands up and tried to use his teeth to get free from the belt. He was making progress when Heero came back into the room. Harry glanced up at him with his mouth full of leather and scowled.

Heero was amused. Harry was not.

Heero sat on the bed and took Harry’s hands. He carefully undid the belt and held Harry’s wrists in his hands. They were red but not bad. Heero leaned down and placed gentle, sweet kisses on the marks. Harry shifted in surprise. He didn’t expect such a kind gesture from the so far sadistic man.

Heero leaned up and tugged Harry closer. For the first time, they kissed. Heero tasted cool, like refreshing mint, and Harry sighed happily. He was surprised when the kiss was relaxed. Heero was in control but not dominating. It set Harry at ease and he forgot all about his anger at being left high and dry a moment ago. After all, how could he possibly be angry when being kissed so perfectly?

Harry felt something on his wrists and a sharp tug. Confused, he broke the kiss and looked down. He was tied up. Again. This time it was a cord with a white washcloth secured around it so as not to dig into Harry’s wrists. Harry didn’t notice the kind thought; he was too shocked at being tied up for the second time. He whipped his head up to say something nasty to Heero but was stopped as Heero claimed him with another kiss.

This time, the kiss was bruising. Heero demanded every inch of Harry’s mouth and Harry was powerless to stop him. He moaned and tried to take some control back but gave up. Heero could kiss him anyway he wanted. It was amazing.

Harry was so lost in the kiss he didn’t realize what Heero was doing until it was too late. His arms were raised above his head and secured to the lamp right above the bed. Harry blinked and gave an experimental tug. Nope, he was stuck. He looked at Heero, feeling a thrill of… fear? Excitement? Lust? All the above.

Harry swallowed. “Now what, _sir_?”

*!*!*

Tied up and at Heero’s mercy and still the brat was sassing him. Heero found he enjoyed it. Duo loved to talk back too, but they had been together long enough to know exactly how his backtalk would end. With Harry, Heero could only guess. He was new. Unpredictable. One moment he was shy and moaning, the next he found his spark and was glaring and talking back.

Heero leaned forward and grabbed Harry’s shirt by the collar. With ease, he ribbed the fabric in two.

“Hey!” Harry cried out.

Heero pierced him with silencing look. The boy swallowed and his protests died on his tongue. He was shy again; uncomfortable with his bare chest on display. Harry was confident when being defiant but shy when it came to his physical self. Heero liked keeping him off balance so he grabbed his pants and unceremoniously removed them too.

Completely naked and on full display, Heero stood back and enjoyed the view. Harry’s whole body was turning red with embarrassment, but he wasn’t objecting. His dick was still hard and standing at attention, dripping pre-cum and begging to be played with.

“Why do you keep staring?” Harry demanded.

“Why do you keep talking?” Heero countered. Not even Duo talked this much during sex.

Heero placed himself between Harry’s legs. It was time to shut that mouth up. He dragged his fingers up Harry’s bare legs. Harry shivered and twitched.

“Do you like it?”

Harry nodded.

“Say it.”

Harry met his gaze and spoke quietly. “Yes, I like it.”

Good. Heero wrapped his hand around Harry’s aching cock and the boy arched back with a moan. He was hard as a rock. With practiced ease, Heero began moving his hand, using his thumb to play with the tip. Harry squirmed and gasped, bucking into Heero’s touch.

Heero leaned forward and placed his mouth next to his ear. “Do you want me to suck it?” he whispered huskily. “Do you want me to take all of you into my mouth and make you scream?”

Harry nodded frantically but Heero wasn’t going to let him get off that easily.

“Say it.”

“Please.”

Heero smirked and bit his neck. “Please what?”

There was a long pause and Heero let go of Harry’s throbbing dick. Harry’s breath caught and he spoke in rush.

“Please suck my cock!”

Heero nodded, satisfied. He moved between Harry’s legs and without warning swallowed him whole.

*!*!*

Harry bucked into Heero’s mouth. His arms pulled on the cords holding him in place and his whole body tensed. Heero didn’t start slow but dove straight in. His tongue swirled over the head of Harry’s cock and he sucked harder than Harry thought possible. He kicked his legs and moaned loudly, unable to keep still with so much pleasure coursing through his veins. Heero never let up and Harry felt his orgasm building rapidly.

Just as he was about to come, Heero pulled away and stopped touching him completely. Harry made an incredibly embarrassing and desperate sound. He forgot for a moment that his hands were tied and tried to grab himself. He wanted to finish so fucking badly. It took a minute before he had calmed down enough to focus on Heero, who was standing at the edge of the bed with an infuriating smirk.

“Why?” he practically whimpered.

Heero had gone to the bathroom and come back out with water-based lotion. He joined Harry on the bed again and lifted his legs, so his ass was pointed upwards. Harry swallowed, suddenly excited instead of frustrated. Heero still didn’t speak as he spread the lotion on his hand and placed a finger right at Harry’s entrance.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked huskily.

Harry knew where this was going. Heero seemed to enjoy embarrassing him by making him beg. “Yes.”

“Say it.”

Harry was so horny that he no longer cared about modesty. He looked Heero right on the eye. “Please fuck me. Please.”

Heero inserted a single finger into his ass and Harry moaned. Heero worked slowly, too slow for Harry’s aching body. He wanted to come. He _needed_ to.

“Tell me you want more,” Heero ordered.

“More,” Harry groaned. “I want more.”

A second finger slid inside, and he scissored them, stretching the tight ass. Harry bucked and whined, his arms tugging at their restraints. Heero added a third finger and found the sweet spot. Harry cried out and nearly came just then. He tried to get Heero to hit the spot again but the other man frustratingly refused. He continued to stretch him before removing his fingers. Harry whimpered at the loss.

“Beg me to fuck you,” Heero ordered.

Harry groaned. Could he just stop with the games already? Harry was a mess, his dick hurt from being so hard, and he could barely think straight. Heero had to know he wanted him to fuck him so why did Harry have to keep saying it?

“Please fuck me,” he whispered.

A hand slapped his ass and Harry yelled. “Not good enough.”

Harry whimpered. He didn’t want to beg, he just wanted to be fucked. “What do you want me to say?”

“What you want.”

Harry growled, overcome by lust and frustration. He met Heero’s gaze straight on. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to burry yourself into me, balls deep, and fuck me until I can’t move. I want to scream so loud they call hotel security on you because someone thinks you’re killing me!”

Harry was breathing hard and couldn’t believe the dirty talk he had just spouted. Heero didn’t give him the chance to dwell on it because he did exactly what Harry asked. With one powerful thrust, he buried himself as deeply as possible into Harry.

Harry bucked and screamed. It hurt but also felt good. So, so good. Harry was completely full. He couldn’t so much as breathe without feeling Heero inside of him. He whimpered and tried to relax but it was impossible. Heero set a fast, relentless pace. Harry’s voice was loud as he cried out in pleasure. He had never felt so good before. The buildup, the dominance, the control; it was all building in Harry’s body. He had never been dominated like this before and for better or worse, he loved it.

Harry’s voice caught in his throat and he pulled so hard on his restraints he was worried the lamp would rip from the wall. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the most powerful orgasm of his life about to hit.

And then Heero wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s dick and squeezed, hard. Harry cried out, feeling tears prick his eyes as his climax was abruptly cut off. He whimpered pathetically.

“No, no, no,” Harry cried.

“Beg for it,” Heero growled into his ear. “Beg me to let you come.”

Harry could have cried. His dick was throbbing, and every nerve was on fire. “Please Heero!” he sobbed. “Please let me cum!”

Heero didn’t remove his hand as he thrust harder and harder into Harry. Harry was nearly bent in half. Heero finally released him and thrust once more, yelling as he came. Harry barely noticed as his own orgasm crashed into him. For a moment he felt as though he were floating, and then wave after wave of pleasure crashed through him. He screamed and spasmed. His body thrashed and contracted around Heero as his orgasm kept coming.

Finally, his body started to relax. The overwhelming pleasure faded, leaving him in a happy daze. Wow was all he could think.

*!*!*

Heero lounged on the hotel bed with a book in his hand. The shower was running and he briefly considered getting up to join Harry but decided against it. He had fucked the younger man with abandon and Harry was limping when he finally managed to get up to shower.

There was a knock on the door and then it swung open, admitting a happy Duo. Heero raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Hey Hee-chan, surprise!” Duo called. “Une told me she’d banished you here for that stunt you pulled last mission, so I thought I’d come keep you company.”

Duo stopped and looked around the messy hotel room. His quick eyes took everything in from the messed-up bed, the cord hanging from the lamp, and Heero, who was shirtless while reading a book. Duo narrowed his eyes at his lover. Heero was only shirtless and reading a recreational book after good sex.

“Heero… what have you been doing? Or should I ask _who_?”

Heero smirked and looked at his book, flipping to the next page. “I ran into your Harry. I can see why you are obsessed with him.”

“I’m not obsessed---wait, what? What do you mean you ran into him?”

Heero turned the page again. “I’ve decided to keep him.”

“Keep me?”

Heero glanced up as Harry stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His body was covered with hickeys and love marks. Duo’s jaw practically hit the floor when he saw him. He whipped his head around so fast his braid hit Harry in the face.

Heero smirked. “Happy birthday, Duo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my husband got called into work on date night so you all get this fun chapter. Still want to write a third chapter with all three of them but am not going to promise anything. Hope everyone enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to write two more parts to this, one that's Heero/Harry and the last being all three of them together. But this was just a spur of the moment thing so who knows if I'll ever do it.
> 
> Thank you everyone who took the time to read. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ~Starryday~


End file.
